1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic controlling apparatus to be used in a fish processing machine for controlling setting and/or positioning elements adapted to set the time of operation and the control paths of tools and guides provided for said fish processing and arranged along a fish conveying path in said fish processing machine, the apparatus comprising a programmable central processing unit (CPU) for storing fish species data and data of the machine, as well as memory, combinatorial and controlling means for detected fish value data, input and output control data.
2. Prior Art
In a known controlling apparatus of this type (German patent No. 29 27 583), a relatively small number of functional elements is obtained when using a method based thereon, which elements basically permit a universal operation of a fish processing machine, as well as an individual influencing with regard to time of the setting elements, whilst determining precise control values. However, in practice, it has been found that environmental influences occurring during fish machine operation, such as e.g. vibrations and voltage and current surges caused by power units, together with moisture and temperature influences lead to major problems and event to complete breakdowns. In order to obviate these disadvantages, sensitively operating and reacting electronic subassemblies had to be removed from the immediate vicinity of the fish processing machine, so that particularly in the case of high speed operation, e.g. for pinbone-free cutting, susceptibility to trouble cannot be removed to an adequate extent. By moving and by relatively widely spaced reciprocal arrangement of subassemblies maintenance, ease of operation, universal use and operation possibilities, self-monitoring, rapid, comprehensive and well-arranged operating displays, as well as inexpensive manufacture and operation are impaired to a significant extent or are even made impossible.
Problems of this type already occur in a not universally operating, and otherwise complicated and electronic fish machine control arrangement only usable to a restricted extent (DE-OS No. 27 47 386). In this case, on the one hand, power amplifiers or power parts operating tool setting and positioning elements are housed together with a consequently trouble-prone computer in a control unit, and on the other hand, as far as possible, the latter is arranged well spaced from disturbance sources, such as the fish cutting area and conveying devices.
3. Objects of the Invention
With a view to overcoming fish machine-specific problems, it is a major object of the present invention to adapt and construct an electronic controlling apparatus for the control of tools and guides in a fish processing machine in such a manner that it can be installed and integrated in a fish machine by way of a compact and well-arranged construction.
It is another important object of the present invention that the apparatus be easy to operate and well-arranged.
According to yet another object of the present invention, the apparatus should be capable of being easily maintained and handled.
It is still a further object of the present invention to safeguard characteristics of the apparatus such as universal and reliable usability, adjustability and the possibility of extensive data processing and handling.
According to further important objects of the present invention, the apparatus is to be protected against mechanical vibrations due to operation, as well as against electrical current or voltage magnitudes, surges or superimpositions occurring during the operation of machine setting elements or power parts.
Other essential objects of the present invention lie in that computer operations, as well as control sequence processes can be monitored regularly and performed in trouble-free manner, even at high operating speeds.